User blog:Skylord Elberich/The Collector's Tale
Where do I start, where do I start... Let's start at my birth, shall we? I was born in 1823. My name was Albert Finnegan. I never knew my mother or father, and to be honest, I don't care to learn anytime soon. My childhood was never a happy one. I was raised in Garnett Orphanage, which was run by the church, and they believed in strict discipline. They always said I was 'cursed' due to the fact that families who adopted me happened to suffer some misfortune that sent me back to the orphanage. By the time I was twelve, word had spread, and nobody adopted me anymore. Of course, this caused me to become a tad bitter and reclusive, so I ran away at the age of fourteen, lived on the street, and earned my wage through pickpocketing. I was the best in all of London! Never got caught once. But of course, such a life was a lonely one. When I turned sixteen years of age, something... happened. I became more powerful. Nothing much, simply manipulation of people. I gave them a look, and told them to give me their money, and they did, willingly. As I grew, so did my power. Soon I stopped taking money for myself, and gave whatever I took to the orphans, for them to buy sweeties and such. And I began to manipulate the elements, like fire and earth. I didn't do it that much, or else I would draw unwanted attention towards myself, and I didn't want that. I wanted to be alone. Then I saw her. She was, quite possibly, one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. We fell in love at first sight. We cared for each other. And We thought it would last forever. Sadly, I realised that I could not stay with her, for we were too different. I faked my passing, so as to stop her from looking for me. However, she was heartbroken, and took her own life days later. When I found out, I didn't know what to do. I caused someone's death. I got on a bus, I didn't know where it was going at the time. I really didn't care. I wanted to die, to not exist, to... Start anew. And that's just what I did. I got off the bus before it reached it's last stop. And I exiled myself to a world of my own creation, a black abyss of floating islands and strange creatures. I changed my name to Salvadore Darkest, and blinded my left eye as penance. So that I didn't go mad, I built myself a mansion, a great manor-house, straight from scratch. But it was a tad too large, even after I made all the furniture. So, I started collecting things from the dimension which I expelled myself from, collecting things that were either aesthetically pleasing, or significant and lost in time. But I soon tired of simple objects, and began collecting stories, while writing a few of my own. And that is how I became the Collector. Category:Blog posts